


寂寞少妇贴贴罢了

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	寂寞少妇贴贴罢了

哥和V性转  
N新V和DV背景下今天老公不在家的寂寞少妇磨皮贴贴   
不能接受不要看

————————————  
“这真碍事。”  
V不满的去解开维吉尔的衣服。她自己就穿那一件薄的可怜的外套，维吉尔一拽就能掉下来，然后打量她的纹身和那对小小的乳房。意识到维吉尔的目光在哪里停留，她有些生气又有些好笑。  
是啦，她远不如她的本体来得丰满性感。和尼禄第一次正式约会的时候还主动拿这个调侃尼禄，小处男当然红着脸说你怎样我都很喜欢。她其实也没有在意这种事情，只是……当她终于解开维吉尔的衣服时还是赞叹了一声。维吉尔丰满浑圆的胸部从衣服里弹出来，她俩都不喜欢穿胸衣。V流里流气地吹了声口哨。“你跟但丁混成这样？”维吉尔皱眉，实在是不想知道那没节操的弟弟在寻找尤里森那段时间里怎么带坏小姑娘的。  
“因为你很漂亮。”V大方地赞赏，维吉尔想说这算不算一种自恋。但是V的手指抚摸上了她的身体，黑发的女诗人伏在她身上，低下头小心翼翼地亲吻她。跟但丁不一样，但丁从不像这样，温柔地，仔细地，舌尖伸出来一点点舔她的嘴唇。好像小猫扒食。看来尼禄那孩子对她也不错。维吉尔想着，便揪住V的头发，将她按向自己加深这个吻。V猝不及防，维吉尔的舌头勾着她，手往下描摹过V的纹身，在那小小的胸部上停留。V过于瘦削，身体乍一看像纤细的男孩，但不妨碍她乳房多少有点肉。维吉尔的指尖碾着V粉色的乳头，又在乳晕上打转。V搂住维吉尔的肩膀，彻底软在她身上。维吉尔仍旧吻着她，直到V拍她的肩膀示意松手。她放开V，V嘴唇闪着色泽，眼睛也湿了一圈，喘着气儿。“天啊，”V说，“和你上床真可怕维吉尔。”  
“区区一个吻。”维吉尔不屑。V腰软了，直不起身。她贴着维吉尔的身体，她知道她压到了维吉尔的乳房，她伸手摸上那团软肉，另只手放在维吉尔小腹上，又往下一些，触到毛发。V说：“再来一次。”  
维吉尔答应了她的要求，又将她扯进一个吻。V用手心包裹维吉尔沉甸甸的乳房，她没法完全握下。就只好转而用另只手刺激维吉尔的外阴。和尼禄确定关恋爱关系后她也有时自慰，喜欢用手指按压外唇和肉粒，她觉得既然同出一体，维吉尔也应当喜欢的。果然她将骨节分明的手指贴上去的时候，维吉尔中止了这个吻，差点咬到她。维吉尔毫不遮掩地在她身下发出呻吟。“对的，V。”她轻声说，“是那儿。再多一点…”  
V的脸被热气蒸红，她把手指贴在那儿轻轻按压，维吉尔闭上眼，等着下一步行动。但V就到此为止了。维吉尔睁开眼：“你在干什么？”  
“……帮你自慰？”V觉得这是个病句。  
维吉尔忽然意识到一个事实：当初她摒弃了自己的人性里包括善良啊，亲情啊，软弱啊，对但丁小时候小虎牙的回忆啊，但性教育这事儿——压根就没想到这一茬。她的半身本来存活的时间其实还没一个孩子长，更不指望无师自通鸟和蜜蜂了。  
“尼禄…你没跟他学到怎么抚慰那里吗？”维吉尔知道这会儿提起儿子不是好时机。果然V睁大眼睛瞪她，然后才憋出一句：“我怎么会跟他学这个！”  
“你们没有做过？”维吉尔满脸写着我不信。  
“不是，那个，”V摇头，“他喜欢循序渐进，重要的是心灵上的默契。”  
“我来给你翻译一下，你的意思是你们没有做过。”  
V憋住，最后点点头。  
维吉尔让V放开她，转而拉着V躺到她身边，打量着V的下体。V与维吉尔不同，她几乎没有阴毛，下体形状小巧紧致。V被这审视的目光弄的不自在，夹紧腿翻过身。  
“你没暗示他？”维吉尔问。  
“有。”V背着维吉尔，声音闷闷的，“我跟他说过，但是他说我们都需要做好各种准备。”V转过头来，不敢直视维吉尔，只好低下头：“我有用手帮过他，他那里……你生了一头小怪物维吉尔。”  
维吉尔索性笑了：“这是我的过错吗？”  
V摇摇头，又问：“但丁呢？”“什么？”维吉尔问，“你对他吊的大小也有兴趣？”“不是，操你的！维吉尔！”V急得素质发言，维吉尔按住她在她屁股上拍了一下：“好好说话。”  
“我是说…”V挣脱开：“他会帮你弄吗？”  
果真是个小女孩。维吉尔叹气，“他比较喜欢直接来。”她说，“不过后来他学乖了会先用手和舌头帮我。”  
说着她伸手探到V腿间，手掌盖住那两片花唇，凹进那缝隙里。V夹紧了她的手，有些抵触。“相信我，V。”维吉尔说，“现在只有我们两个人，没关系。”

V抓住床单，维吉尔的手指探进她的花穴。她咬住嘴唇微微出汗。“别那么紧张，”维吉尔想了想开了个玩笑，“这又不是用ymt切你，没那么可怕。”   
“你讲笑话的水平烂透了。”V抱怨。  
维吉尔用另只手手指挑逗她的花核，已经埋进去的按压她的内壁。同时为了分散注意力，维吉尔又亲吻她，从嘴唇到脖子到小小的乳尖。V不由自主地抱住维吉尔，她感觉到她在维吉尔手指上湿了。和自己玩的感受截然不同，她被一下一下刺激着，最终呜咽出声。  
她觉得小腹很胀，腿间滑滑腻腻已经控制不住。维吉尔不再捉弄她的花核，只是用手指开拓她内部。捉着她的手往自己丰腴的乳房上放。哺育过一个孩子让维吉尔有一种诡异的风情。V的手指满满当当扎进维吉尔的胸部，她笨拙地揉搓着那儿，然后伸手也去触摸维吉尔的下体。她摸到一片湿，惊讶于维吉尔原来已经早有反应。  
维吉尔停了下来，抽出手指，V感觉自己还差点儿就能高潮了。她委屈地看着维吉尔。“把你手从我屁股上拿下来。”维吉尔命令道：“不想打击你，可我实在不敢相信你的技术。”  
“我讨厌你，维吉尔，你果然是个混蛋。”V嘟哝着。  
维吉尔掐住她的脸，仔细地看她：“你这满口脏话到底是跟但丁还是跟尼禄学的？”  
维吉尔松开她，弯下身从床底下捞出什么。她回到V身边，V看到那是一支双头按摩棒。“等一下，”她说，“为什么你会有这种东西。”  
“啊，”维吉尔说，“有时候但丁想玩点不一样的。”  
“我才不要用那个！”V跟要被强暴一样拔高声音，往床角缩。维吉尔靠近她，居高临下地一把捞起她：“开个玩笑，你先不必急着发疯。”  
“你别拿那个碰我。”V防备着似乎准备随时叫出魔物，维吉尔只好安抚她：“我都说了刚才是开玩笑。这个是新的，你不是要我给你看网购记录吧？”  
V半信半疑地靠近维吉尔：“你保证？”  
“我保证，”维吉尔说，“如果我强迫你或者欺骗你我的所有抛瓦都会流失给但丁，这样可以吗？”  
V这才重新回到她身边。“但丁那支拆都没拆就被他自己扔了。”维吉尔漫不经心地说，“小气鬼男人。”  
“我不想知道这种事情。”V抗议。  
维吉尔不管这个了，她确信V已经被开拓的足够，但还是在道具上抹了点润滑液。她按住V的腿，试探着一点一点把前端塞进去。  
V被一点点撑开，不由自主地想到尼禄比这玩意儿大得多，到时候怎么办。可维吉尔马上伏在她身上，把另一端放进自己。她们现在连接在一起了。V怪异地想。V弓着身子，维吉尔的胸挤在她脸上。她刚想说什么，维吉尔打开了开关，那根东西在她们体内同时震动起来。  
“呜！”V惊喘一声，恐惧和刺激让她抱住了维吉尔，那和手指完全不一样。花心被碾磨，她只能哼哼着发出声音，她埋在维吉尔胸前。本能让她讨好似的，伸出舌尖一下一下舔着维吉尔的乳头。她咬住那颗深色的肉粒，跟婴儿一样吮吸。换来维吉尔咒骂了一声。她抬起头，看到维吉尔脸色薄红，同样沉浸情欲之中。也许这就是但丁看到的一切？V的腿勾住维吉尔，她们交缠在一起更加亲密无间。  
快感让V头脑发昏，她晕晕乎乎，脑子里只想着尼禄，如果拥抱着她，进入她的是火热的尼禄而不是冷冰冰的器具该多好。她和维吉尔都有些怨恨那对耿直的叔侄。仿佛为了逃开她们似的一声不响就跑去别的城市杀恶魔，等到出发乐才记得给她们留下一个信息。V幻想着是尼禄，现在勾缠她的腿，手指埋进她的头发里。尼禄这个莽撞的处男会把她弄疼的，可这更让她兴奋。她不由得叫出他的名字。  
“尼禄，呜……”她啜泣着男友的名字。维吉尔听到了，同情又好笑，她揉揉V的头发，将V扶着拉上来吻。她也有那么点儿想但丁，但丁可没这电池催动的玩意儿那么死板。抓着她就长驱直入，他喜欢往里面顶，龟头突破她的子宫让她没法合上大张腿。她迟早会再怀上一个孩子，而怀孕没法阻止但丁操她。但丁会捧着她的肚子，用手指把她玩得融化，再捅进去吓唬她这会不会弄伤宝宝。  
维吉尔不想让V听到自己不知廉耻地恳求但丁的声音，更多一些更快一些更深一些。她愿意做他的荡妇。但是她怎么会把这些事儿说出来呢？V拔高音调，叫着尼禄在她怀中达到了高潮，透明的体液从她小小的花穴里喷射而出。维吉尔几乎也是同一时间去了，但与V不同。生育和过于激烈的性爱让她在高潮时也流出尿液。她关掉开关拔出东西，把V推开一些，侧过身，默默地打湿身下的床单。  
V注意到她的窘迫。但并不排斥这个。黑发的女孩毫不介意的爬过去挨着维吉尔，从背后抱着她，将脸亲昵的贴在她背上。维吉尔回过身：“洗澡吗？”  
“等一下。”V说：“我好累。”  
维吉尔梳着她的头发，像每次结束后她对但丁做的那样。V扬起脸在她额头吻了一下：“谢谢你。”  
“…你，”维吉尔说，“你还是担心担心你和尼禄以后怎么办吧。”  
高潮让她们浑身酥软，现在什么话都不想说。她们懒懒的躺在一起。

“醒醒小子。”  
尼禄本来在做梦，梦里他跟V约会亲亲贴贴摸摸该做的都做了马上要下一步，但丁一掌拍醒他。尼禄回过神来，尴尬地掩饰着自己的神态：“啊？”  
他看到妮可一边听电台音乐一边摇头晃脑开车，完全没注意他们俩。但丁指指车窗外：“马上到家了。”  
“哦…”  
但丁打量了他一下，拉着他又往车后部走，坐下，问：“你梦到你那小哥特女朋友了？”  
尼禄涨红脸。  
“你梦到她了。”但丁确信，“怎么了瞧你这样，你俩不会还没——”“干什么！”尼禄提高声音，又马上压低，“我总不能吓着她吧，这是个双方的事儿。”  
“小处男。”但丁吐槽道。  
“我可不想跟你一样大晚上的光着身子被维吉尔拿刀挑着丢出窗外。”尼禄飞快反击。“嘿小子，你的老妈有时候有多神经质你又不是不知道。”但丁似乎想到了什么，脸色青了，他摇摇头，坐到尼禄身边：“算了，要不要跟叔叔学点大人的知识？这样省的以后不会让你的小诗人嘲笑你。”  
“哪个叔叔会跟侄子说这个！”  
“我不仅是你叔还是你爹，亲上加亲。”但丁说，“要不要听嘛。”  
尼禄瞪着他，然后压低身子，凑了过来。

“小姐们，到站了！”  
妮可停下车把这两个男人丢出去。“ciao！”说完她风驰电掣离开。尼禄刚刚接受完知识的熏陶现在满脑子信息爆炸，但丁没所谓地扛着叛逆。推开门：“我们回来了。”  
静默了好一会儿，他们才看到女士们匆匆下楼。V捋了一下头发，迎接尼禄的拥抱和亲吻。但丁也想学着后辈来一下，但看到维吉尔时他愣住：“嘿，维吉。”   
他问：“你是不是变漂亮了？”  
“因为你看起来心情很好？”他指出。  
尼禄看了看V：“你也是。你们跑去美容了吗？”“什么？”V咬了一下舌头。  
“愚蠢。”维吉尔推开但丁转身从尼禄那儿把V拉走。她们离开。但丁和尼禄疑惑地看着两人远去的背影：“小子，你说她俩怎么了？”“我也不知道。”尼禄摇摇头，还有一个疑问他没说出口。他们俩和但丁维吉尔的卧室是在走廊两头的，但他记得，刚才V和维吉尔好像怎么，是从同一方向下来的呀？  
END


End file.
